1989 ALICE - Soft Standing 17" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 58004
This Gotz Play Doll ALICE was produced in 1989; she measures 45cm/17" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 58004. She has "ROOTED," medium-length, tightly curled, brown hair with tightly curled bangs; her hair is styled down underneath a woven hat with trim material that matches her dress. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE and have a PINWHEEL eye design. She is a non-articulated, WEICHSTEHPUPPE doll. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT STANDING DOLL (or "Weichstehpuppe") due to its SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth) and to its ability to SIT/STAND with help (see Articulated Dolls). Weichstehpuppe's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, these dolls tend to be the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market. 'Catalog Information' *Doll Name: ALICE *Year Produced: 1989 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 58004 *Height in cm/inches: 45cm/17" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English):'' SOFT STANDING DOLL'' *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: Gotz 116/16' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN 'Physical Characteristics' *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: TIGHTLY CURLED HAIR with tightly curled bangs. *Hair Description: Medium-length, tightly curled, red hair with tightly curled bangs; her hair is styled down under a woven hat, with trim that matches her dress. *Wig Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: ' SLEEPY-EYES' *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Design: PINWHEEL ** PINWHEEL: Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. 'Articulation Classification' *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT STANDING DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT STANDING DOLLS or WEICHSTEHPUPPE due to their SOFT, padded, cloth torso; shoulders and upper thighs and for to their ability to sit/stand with help, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (they are frequently shown standing with the aid of a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they are frequently shown in a sitting position while leaning against something). *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will either have either a "fixed" vinyl or cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of being manually rotated within the cloth doll torso. 'Original Outfit Description' Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. ACCESSORIES: In her catalog photo, Alice originally came with a woven hat with bow that matches her dress material. 'Original Box' Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:17" Dolls Category:Medium Length Haired Dolls Category:Tightly Curled Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Dolls with Hats Category:Gotz 116/16 Category:Pinwheel Eyes Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:Facial Mold: 1989 LUCILLE